Halloween Repercussions
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happens when these two people have a night together? What kinds of repercussions does this Halloween night hold in store?


I wrote this for a challenge on LJ for the Samhain Smut Halloween contest = ) enjoy

_So Hermione wants me to write down our story, for our daughter's sake. And it's something I would only write for Hermione or Aurora. I think it was something about in case of one of us dying before the other, having the other person's side of the story. Personally, I think it's because she's watched that Muggle movie, the Notebook one too many times. But I agreed, because I'm a nice person, so here we go. 2005, Halloween to be exact, we attended a party together at the Potter's house. Well, Manor is more like it, but he tries to be more like us simple folk. Harry found out that he's super crazy rich, and even more so after he got rid of Voldemort the day of our graduation. So anyway, Halloween. _

_Harry and Ginny Potter threw a giant party this year, probably because they got married on Harry's birthday a few months ago. Lots of food, even more drinks, and lots of single, good-looking people. So being a single 25 year old guy, I was pretty happy with my surroundings. Up until this point in my life, I didn't date much, didn't really have time with my job and all, and I didn't even really socialize very often. I am the youngest professor at Hogwarts right now, taking over for Pomona when she knew that's where I wanted to head with my career. Since I was appointed Professor three years ago, I have redone the entire greenhouse system, working around the clock, day and night, to get them all turned around. And according to Ginny Potter, most girls would find me rather good looking, and she said she would have given me a shot, had she not married Harry. As Hermione has told me later on, that's one of the main reasons she stayed with me (not really, but she does tell me that I'm handsome on a regular basis). She might have also stayed because of my costume. I found a Muggle movie that I liked so I dressed like that actor Tom Cruise in the movie Risky Business, dress shirt and smallish boxers because I felt uncomfortable with Ginny's suggestion of going without, the tube socks, the glasses were conjured by Ginny, so I could get it right, and I had a trophy to carry around, but it was awkward to hold and dance with anyone, so it made its way to the table. So the girl that I've always thought of as a good friend showed up after being in America for further two years of potions training. Two long years she had been gone, but it had felt like so much longer. She had also changed. Her hair honestly looked like it could eat me sometimes, but now it was straight – probably magically so – and I felt a terrible urge to run my fingers through it. Just her whole person looked older, and not in a bad way. Kick ass curves, and a smile to die for. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform, which was incredibly tight on her at this point. Her blouse was only down to the middle of her stomach, and the vest she wore over it barely reached to the bottom of her chest, and don't even get me started on the skirt – it was so short that could nearly see her arse. The heels she wore were to die for as well, high and pointy, making her arse look even better. So of course I danced with her. I had me a shot of firewhiskey and walked over to her. _

"_Mia? Care to dance?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, and resting my chin on her shoulder. I could tell she was surprised to see me because she started to think I was Ron, but once she turned around, all thoughts of the bumbling red head left her. Sweet Merlin, you could feel the lust coming off her when she checked me out. _

"_Sure," she shrugged, trying to play it cool. I grabbed her hand and led her off to their little makeshift dance floor. Since it was close to midnight – probably more like eleven – the floor was already crowded. The music was blaring and the lights low, several people even had those Muggle glow sticks around their necks; it was just like some of those clubs right off Diagon Alley. I backed my way into the crowd and pulled her close, since there wasn't much room for her to move any other place. I saw our little uptight, know-it-all let loose; hips shaking, body pulsating, and just having a good time. _

_It took several songs for her ass to get pressed up against me, but at this point, I wasn't letting her go. My hands just didn't know where to stop, but they touched on all the important stops. At one point during the night, she turned around and looked up at me, so what was a guy to do. I kissed her. _

_Fireworks went off. I still to this day don't know if they were outside or behind my eyelids – corny I know, but completely true – because that kiss was probably the best kiss I've ever had. I finally got my wish of running my fingers through her hair, and it was so much better than I imagined. Her hot little hands couldn't get enough of me – not to brag, but I'm quite ripped; no more pudgy boy for everyone to make fun of. After a while, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so our faces were even. _

_Once we broke apart, one thought was all I had, bit it seemed that she had it too. "Bedroom" I put her down and pulled her through the crowd of well wishers, and headed up the first set of stairs I saw, found the first spare room that I could find. Much to my good fortune, we were in the green room (as opposed to the pink room) and Hermione probably didn't even notice the color. She was too busy trying to take my shirt off. But her nimble fingers got all the buttons undone quicker than I could say Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Dear Merlin this girl must have wanted me pretty bad, because her hands didn't let one inch of my exposed skin go untouched. _

_I wanted her out of that school uniform, as soon as I possibly could. I leaned down and ran my hands down the back of her legs, and over the skirt, pulling her shirt and vest over her head. I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect body, and I've had my fair share. She may have been short and the skirt covered the top of her legs, but her legs were long, tan, and lean. Her torso was equally as tanned and just the right amount of curves. Tossing the shirts aside and yanking down her skirt, I pulled her back into my arms, the feel of her black satin bra and panties rubbing against my body, I felt like I was on fire. _

_Not that I could ever get tired of her mouth, but I moved down to her neck, nibbling at the throbbing pulse. I was loving all the sounds she was making, all the little gasps, moans, and whispers of my name. I found her sweet spot; the place where her neck and shoulder met. I ran my teeth over it, and she dug her nails into my back. I reached behind and got her bra unhooked; never in my life have I wanted to grab a women's chest. Now I have pretty big hands, but she damn near perfectly in them; and they're all rough and calloused, but she really didn't seem to mind, she acted as if it felt crazy good. Now that she was less dressed than me, I kicked off my shoes. The bed was looking rather comfortable at the moment, so I lifted her back up and carried her over to the bed; it was so soft, but not so soft where you just sunk in. I leaned down to kiss her, my body pressing her into the bed; feeling her under me made me realize how small she really is. Her hands pulled me closer, and boy was she a good kisser. _

_It didn't take me long before I managed to get her panties off and she actually managed to get me flipped on my back, yanking my briefs down. And dear sweet Merlin I will never say anything negative about her mouth ever again. Her hot mouth wrapped around me and I couldn't even talk. I won't say I'm monstrous in size, but I'm not by any means small. Fortune favored me in that aspect – after being the chubby, dorky kid. This gorgeous girl took me all the way, her nose breathing hot air on the bottom of my stomach. Never in my life. I propped myself up on one elbow and got one hand weaved through her hair. Her back was so smooth as I looked across it, but you could see the subtle muscle changes when her head bobbed up and down. She felt so good, but I had to stop her so I managed to push her gently off and pulled her back up and kissed her again. _

_Now it was my turn to flip her over an pin both arms above her head, I rubbed my left hand down her body, pausing at her stomach, and murmured the contraceptive charm before moving between her legs, sinking two fingers into her wet heat. Her cries made me feel like I was on top of the world. She didn't really feel like a virgin, but I had to ask. She gave me that look, and asked "Well, are you a virgin?"_

"_Hell no," I replied, leaning down to kiss her once more. I moved my fingers in and out, looking for that little spot that would aid in her falling to pieces under him. A loud keen from her means I found it and she started panting and clutching at my back. I leaned down to her neck, at her 'spot' and left my mark. Tonight she was all mine, even if it was only for tonight. _

_I think she was ready to kill me when I took my fingers back out, but when I licked 'em clean, all she could do was stare at my mouth. I just gave her a grin and reached down, put myself at her entrance. She gave me a nod and I pushed in. Tight, unbelievably, is the only way I can describe it. And I heard the first swear word come out of her mouth. "Fuck!" Taking that as I good sigh, I hitched up her leg around my hip, and began thrusting in and out of her tight, wet, heat. She clawed at me, kissed me, pulled me closer, and she swore like an Auror. _

_It felt like forever, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, but we went at it for hours. I have never met anyone more incredible than Hermione Granger. The last think I remember is falling asleep and we ere curled into each other. I awoke to an empty bed, and this is truly where our story begins. _

_It was three months later before I would see or hear from her again. But it wasn't for lack of trying; believe me, I tried. I owl'd her, called all of our mutual friends, trying to find where she was. No news until my NEWT 7__th__ year class one Friday afternoon. They were all working on their independent studies today, all twelve guys, when she walked into the green house. She caught my gaze and gave me a small smile. All the guys in the greenhouse noticed her as well and their jaws dropped at her gorgeous-ness. _

"_Professor Longbottom? Is now a bad time?" she asked, her voice as sweet as I remembered. _

"_Um, if you wanna stick around for another twenty minutes, this lot'll be out," I suggested. She smiled and nodded her head. She slowly walked around the students looking at what they were working on. _

"_Snargaluff pods?" she questioned one young man. _

"_Yeah, researching their breeding capabilities," he replied, blushing slightly. _

"_Have you tried a desert climate?" she asked. She had that look in her eye when she was trying to get someone to expand on what they know. _

"_They didn't grow," he said, frowning. _

"_Try it again, change some different variables," she replied, walking onto the next person. _

_I chuckled to myself and shook my head. All of these projects were someone we had come up with together during our Herbology NEWT studies. _

"_Who are you to come in and tell us what's wrong with our projects?" a Slytherin asked rudely, as she was approaching him and his venomous tentacula. _

"_Listen guys," I said, saving Mia from having to deal with these punks. "Aside from me, she scored highest on her Herbology NEWT, and 8 other classes. All of your projects were ideas either she or I had or research we've done."_

_They all looked dumbfounded. "So my name's Hermione Granger. And I'll be the potion's mistress here next year," she said with grace and ease. They all shut up for the remainder of the class. Once I dismissed them, I turned to fully appreciate her. She still looked the same, her hair back to its curly state, and she had this natural healthy glow to her. I walked over and hugged her; she reciprocated, laying her head on my chest. _

"_We need to talk, Nev," she murmured. _

"_Of course," I replied, thinking nothing of it. "Why don't we go to my quarters for a drink?" She nodded and followed me into the castle and into a corridor off the Entrance Hall. My rooms were just at the end of the hall on the left. I gave the password to the tapestry of a centaur in a garden. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." She giggled. _

"_Some things never change."_

"_Hey, it was the only password I could ever remember," I protested, laughter evident in my voice. We went in the living room and I poured myself a butterbeer but she only wanted water. "So how have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you."_

"_I know," she said rather guiltily. "I didn't fancy talking to anyone really."_

"_Is that why you came by to talk to me?"_

"_Well, you're partly the reason I've stayed away."_

"_Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, really feeling that dread well up inside me. _

"_Well, not really. But I figured I'd tell you once I found out," she said, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. "Um, there's no really easy way for me to tell you this, so I'll just tell you. I'm pregnant."_

_Pregnant? Why the hell is she telling me that she's pregnant, we really haven't been close since our school days. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I got a private Healer to do some tests."_

"_Who's the father?" I asked, still in shock. _

"_You are," she said, looking down at her lap. "I don't sleep around, so Halloween was something completely different for me. I enjoyed my time with you, so much so. We said the charm, I'm on a potion, and I take Muggle contraceptive, but apparently I'm more fertile than all the Weasley's combined."_

"_Oh my god," I said, sinking further into my seat, drinking down the rest of my drink. "I'm going to be a father."_

"_Look, I'm not really looking for anything from you," she said quickly. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm keeping the baby. I've always wanted children, and I never really thought any of my relationships would ever work out."_

"_But what if I want to be involved? Have you thought of that?" I asked, not caring to keep the obvious anger out of my voice. _

"_I did consider it," she replied quickly, getting up from her seat and kneeling in front of me. "But you're young, possible involved with someone. I couldn't take that away from you."_

"_But you'd take away my child? My flesh and blood? I think that's my choice, Hermione," I said hotly. "Com 'ere." I pulled her off her knees and on to my lap. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm freaking out over this. And I probably will for some time to come. But I'm glad you told me. And we'll figure this out together. I promise."_

_She just started to cry on my lap, and all I could do was hold her close, rock her back and forth. Somehow we would get through this._


End file.
